Take Care
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Sometimes, we have to reach into our hearts, eradicate the barriers surrounding it, and just trust someone because we can't possibly do everything alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Take Care"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters.

* * *

><p>One<p>

Sick. Oh, how Sally loathed being sick. She absolutely _despised_ being sick; her body felt heavy, as if it were made of metal, her nose was so stuffed up, she could barely breathe through it, and her voice sounded horse and rough from all the coughing she had been doing. Her gaze was drawn to the window in her dining room, watching in awe as beautiful snowflakes twirled and danced in the sky as they made their descent to the ground.

She sat at her dining room table, posture upright and back straight as she was taught to sit. Ah, the glories of being a princess. Clutching a silver spoon in her right hand, she brought it up to her lips and tasted the warm, delicious chicken noodle soup she was feasting upon. It soothed her stomach and appeased her appetite.

"Being sick is such a pain," she grumbled under her breath, frowning. She reached for several pieces of tissue, she made sure to keep a box of the stuff nearby, and noisily blew her snotty nose. She couldn't help but cringe as the sound of her blowing her nose assaulted her ears; to her, the sound closely resembled someone blowing a wet trumpet. Sighing, she picked up her now empty bowl, the spoon inside it, and stood up. Her chair made a scraping sound as it slid across the floor. She went to her kitchen, and placed them in the sink to be cleaned later.

She then turned around and headed for her living room, chucking her used tissues into the garbage as she walked past it. She ran a hand through her unkempt hair and tightened the light green bathrobe she wore more securely around her body, trapping in as much body heat as she could because her house had a bit of a chill to it.

Having made it to her living room, Sally plopped unceremoniously on her couch, propping her feet up on the arms of the couch. Reaching for the remote, she clicked on the TV and began watching cartoons. A sneeze took her by surprise, and an immediate pain in her head quickly followed it. She grunted, her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to tune out the pain, ignoring it as best as she could.

_See, this is exactly why I can't stand being sick,_ Sally thought, snuggling deeper into her couch pillows. She tried focusing on what she was watching, but this was proving to be a difficult challenge for her. She felt dizzy and light-headed; she also felt really warm, almost hot. She slowly sat up and hurriedly unfastened her bathrobe and folded it, putting it on the couch. She sighed in relief as she felt a little cooler.

_I went from feeling chilled to feeling scorching in a matter of seconds. Ugh, I probably have a fever too. Can this day get any worse?_ Because Sally rarely got sick, she hadn't bothered with buying things like medicine, which she now saw wasn't the smartest thing to do. Better safe than sorry, and boy, was she sorry now!

She figured it would be wise for her to call someone and alert them about her current predicament. She obviously wouldn't be able to take care of herself by herself, not with her feeling hotter than Hell's flames and nauseous; she felt like her soup would come back up her throat and out her mouth at any moment. So, she picked up her house phone and thought about who she could call.

She would call Amy, but she was helping out at the local soup kitchen along with Cream and Vanilla, so that was out. Sonic wasn't even here; he, along with Tails and Knuckles, were somewhere across the world doing a mission of some sort for the president. Silver and Blaze weren't here either, though she couldn't recall where they said they had gone. And she would totally ask Espio, but he no doubt had his hands full with dealing with Vector and a hyperactive Charmy.

She could only think of two more people to call, and she didn't know _his_ number. Even if she did, she wouldn't know what to say to him, so that left…

"Rouge," said Sally, dialing the bat's number. She put the phone on speaker so as to not to further agitate her headache. She rubbed her bleary eyes, sitting Indian-style as she waited for Rouge to answer.

"_Hello?_" Sally sighed in relief. Help was on its way!

"Hi, Rouge," said Sally.

"_Good Lord, Sally. You sound beyond awful,_" the bat said. Sally felt herself smiling. That was Rouge for you. She didn't hesitate to let you know how she was feeling, and that was something Sally loved about her friend.

"Loving that honesty, Rouge, and I can't help it. I'm sick as hell; I've got a really nasty cold, and I've got a fever that's steadily shooting through the roof," she said, pausing long enough to let out a violent cough that left her throat feeling raw and sore.

"_You weren't kidding. Hon, you really shouldn't be at home by yourself as sick as you are,_" Rouge scolded, though her voice held concern and sympathy in it.

"I know, Rouge, I know. I thought it wouldn't get as bad as it did, but I guess I was wrong," she admitted, picking up another piece of tissue so she could wipe her snotty nose. She could clearly hear Rogue tsk-tsking, and she could bet that she was shaking her head.

"_You're as stubborn as Big Blue sometimes. Well, don't worry, hon. Rouge is to the rescue. You know I wouldn't let you be miserable and sick all by your lonesome. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?_" she asked, chuckling quietly. "_I'm gonna send someone over to play caretaker to you, ok?_"

"But everyone is busy. Who are you going to get to come over then?"

"_I have my ways, Sally. Just trust me._"

"Well, ok, Rouge. Thank you. I really appreciate it," said Sally, feeling deeply grateful to the bat. She definitely was a lifesaver.

"_Hon, think nothing of it,_" said Rouge. The two then said their goodbyes and hung up. Sally put her phone back on its base, leaning back into her couch pillows. Though she was still hot, she didn't want to wake up cold, so she grabbed a blanket that she kept nearby and threw it over her body. She felt her eyes beginning to droop shut, and she suddenly felt very tired.

_I can afford to rest my eyes for a couple of seconds,_ Sally thought, allowing her eyes to close; she was soon fast asleep within the next seconds, her breathing calm and even.

* * *

><p>Rouge put her phone on its base and stood up, stretching. She couldn't believe Sally was sick and by herself. She sounded really awful, and she couldn't imagine how awful she must be feeling right now. She was could be a stubborn little thing when she chose to, always trying to handle things on her on so as to not be a burden to others. She was such a selfless person.<p>

Now, Rouge would go over there and watch over her friend, but Knuckles entrusted the Master Emerald and Chaos into her care, and she couldn't let anything happen to it. And, like Sally said, everyone else was doing their own thing, so who could she turn to for help? Ah, but Rouge was a clever, cunning woman, and she knew exactly who to turn to.

"Oh, Shadow!" Rouge called in a sing-song voice, smiling devilishly as she headed to her front door. The hedgehog in question was outside longing on the front steps of her house, watching the snow as it fell. His ears perked up at the sound of his name, but he didn't bother in turning around. He wore a black, leather jacket and a red scarf around his neck along with usual attire that consisted of white gloves, rocket sneakers, and gold Inhibitor rings around his wrists.

"Rouge," said Shadow, eyebrows raised in question as he finally turned around to face her. Rouge simply smirked at him, which told Shadow that he was going to be roped into doing something that he may or may not like.

"Can you do me a little favor, please?" He sighed, tightening his scarf around his neck as the wind began to slightly pick up. Rouge was dressed warmly, wearing a long-sleeved sweater that was a rich purple color; her jeans were as white as the snow falling around them and her boots were a smokey gray color. She wore her usual light blue eye shadow, and had a purple and white stripped scarf around her neck. As always, she looked effortlessly stunning.

"What is it, Rouge?" Shadow asked, wanting her to spit it out already. Rouge stooped down and sat beside him; she crossed her legs and looked at him, teal eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Well, Sally is really sick, like, coughing-and-sneezing-her-brains-out sick. Her being in such a condition by herself doesn't sit well with me, and I was kinda hoping that _you_ could go take care of her," she said, giving him a hopeful look.

The hedgehog was surprised, and he was certain that it was showing on his face. _Him _playing doctor to the _princess_? It wasn't so much that he minded taking care of her. He simply found it odd that Rouge was coming to him of all people to do the job. It seemed more of something fit for Amy or Cream. Obviously, no one else could do it, or she wouldn't have bothered asking him. However, it couldn't be that much of a challenge, and Shadow wasn't inept.

_And it's not like I have anything else to do,_ Shadow thought.

Rouge was studying Shadow's facial expression, and she knew that he was going to agree to do it. Despite how cold and aloof he sometimes acted, her best friend had a heart of absolute gold; he was just selective as to who got to see his softer side. Besides, Sally brought out a side of Shadow that made Rouge smile, happy that he found someone worth protecting, someone to take the pain away and give him another reason to smile and enjoy life.

"Alright, Rouge, I'll go watch over the princess," he said, standing up. She smiled warmly at him, thankful for him helping her out.

"Thanks, Shadow. I knew you had a heart under that little facade of yours," she teased, poking him in the chest with her finger. Shadow tried to look annoyed, but her failed, smiling as he ruffled her snowy hair. Rouge was his best friend; she was like the sister he never had, and he loved her as such.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, linking his arms with hers. Rouge laughed and shook her head

"Knowing Sally, and I do, she's totally unprepared when it comes to dealing with being sick, so I doubt she has any medicine on her. So, if you would be so kind as to go the store and pick up some medicine, a thermometer, tissue, and something to eat and drink, you'll be set to go. Thanks again, Shadow," said Rouge, unlinking their arms so that she could give him a hug, which he returned. She then went back inside her house, leaving Shadow to himself.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the key to his motorcycle. He took great pride in his motorcycle and made to sure it was tiptop and in shape. He walked over to said motorcycle and hopped on board, sticking the key in the ignition as he started it. He grabbed his motorcycle helmet and put it on. It was a polished, black color with his symbol on the side.

Adjusting how he sat so that he was more comfortable and grabbing the handle bars, Shadow sped off, listening to how his engine roared and purred with life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for this story and my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Two<p>

Sally woke up and slowly sat up as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. While she still wasn't feeling so good, she didn't feel tired anymore. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she noted she still had a fever, but it wasn't as intense as it was earlier. She shoved her blanket off of her and shrugged out of her bathrobe. Standing up, she stretched her stiff body, a yawn leaving her lips as she felt the blood circulating through her veins.

"Ah, what a wonderful nap that was! I'm not even tired anymore and have more than enough energy to spare. It's too bad this persistent cold is still here, which sucks," Sally muttered, fighting off a sneeze. "Well, whatever. I'm not gonna let some dinky little cold kill my vibe. What I really need to do now is shower because I _reek_." She gave herself a sniff and immediately scrunched her nose up in distaste, fanning the air.

"Yeah, I need a shower all right, and after that, I'll grab a bite to eat because I'm famished," she said. Scooping up her blanket and bathrobe, Sally walked to her room. She threw both items in her hamper, making a mental note to wash them later. She then went to her dresser and, opening one of the drawers, picked out a towel and face cloth. Pushing the drawer shut, she headed for her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Shadow walked through the store, pushing a shopping cart as he looked through various aisles for the items he needed. The florescent lights of the store hit his eyes, causing him to squint just a bit, and the sound of his shopping cart's wheels squeaking as it rolled across the smooth, clean tiled floor filled his ears. To him, it made no sense that Sally was so unprepared. As a princess and leader, she was trained to be ready for anything.<p>

_Hm, I guess they left what to do when one gets a cold out of their training plans,_ Shadow thought. Even so, did she simply assume that she would never get sick? Shadow snorted, rolling his crimson eyes as he put several cans of food into his cart; he was almost done. He pretty much picked out everything he felt that was necessary. He sighed, wondering why he even bothered doing this for her. He was a pretty nice guy when he chose to be, but this was really pushing the envelope. But, he reminded himself that Sally was indeed his friend, and he shouldn't make helping her sound like such a chore.

He glanced inside the cart, double-checking to make sure he really did have everything. The last thing he wanted to do was get stuck coming back because he forgot something. He _really_ didn't want to have to do that.

"Looks like I have everything," said Shadow, glad that he could finally leave. Shopping was such a tedious activity, and he couldn't understand why girls adored it so much. Why did they waste hours looking at useless trinkets and shit they knew they couldn't afford or need when they could be doing more productive things with their time? When Shadow shopped, he came in there with a purpose. He already knew what he wanted, he went and got what he wanted, and he got the hell out of there after getting what he wanted.

_Sally better be glad I can actually stomach her because this is seriously pushing that envelope I was referring to,_ he thought as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his wallet. It was times like these that made him feel like he was getting soft. He pushed his cart to the check-out counter and quickly paid for everything and left. Shadow knew that because he rode his motorcycle he would be pressed for space. So, before he went to the store, he stopped by his place and picked up a medium-sized duffle bag to carry everything he bought.

He put all the purchased items into the bag, and, slinging it over his shoulder, he hopped on his motorcycle. He put on his helmet, a black, polished color with his symbol on the side, started his motorcycle, and rode off, speeding towards Sally's house.

* * *

><p>Sally sighed happily as warm water dripped and dropped along her body as she showered. Her eyes were closed, focusing solely on how good she felt as she scrubbed and cleaned herself. She lathered up her face cloth with her vanilla-scented soap and washed her fur clean, ridding it free of muck and grime. Satisfied that she'd done a good job, Sally rinsed herself off, the soap suds slithering off her body and into the drain. She rinsed her cloth out and hung it on the towel rack to dry.<p>

Now that she got that out of the way, she could begin washing her hair. She took her time washing her hair, making sure to wash her scalp too. She always took extra care whenever she washed her hair, making sure it was as clean as a whistle. It was soon feeling smooth and silky once more, and she could easily run her fingers through it with no problems. Once she was finished, she rinsed it free of soap suds and shampoo, making sure her eyes remained firmly shut. Then she reached over and turned the knob of her shower off.

She wrung the excess water out of her hair and reaching for her towel so she could dry it off. After that, she then proceeded to dry herself off before stepping out of the shower, making sure the towel was wrapped firmly around her body. Brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth out with Listerine mouthwash as well as gargling, Sally finally left her bathroom.

"Ah, now I'm all fresh and clean," said Sally, letting her towel drop, pooling at her feet. "I better get dressed." She strolled over to her dresser and picked out a red tank top that showed off her toned stomach, white shorts that stopped just below her bum and a plain, white bra and matching panties. After she got dressed, Sally took out her blow dryer and blow dried her hair.

When she was finally done, she brushed it free of tangles and wore it down. Unplugging her blow dryer and putting it away, she dashed out of her room and into her kitchen. Just as she was about to pop the fridge open and get something to chow down on, she heard a faint knocking sound.

_I wonder who that is. Maybe it's the person Rouge sent over to watch over me,_ she thought as she walked into her living room. Making her way to her front door, she unlocked and opened it, and her jaw almost dropped to the ground, she was so surprised.

"Shadow!?" Said hedgehog's lips curved into a smirk, but it quickly fell when he took notice of her attire. His eyes nearly widened in blatant shock as he looked at her, noticing how… nice she looked.

_More like gorgeous,_ he thought, feeling his mouth begin to water. He felt warm, and he could feel his heartbeat racing. He mentally shook his head, dismissing such unnecessary thoughts. This was unlike him, and he needed to get a hold of himself.

Sally, on the other hand, noticed how Shadow openly gazed at her, and she didn't miss the look he had in his eyes before it disappeared. Was that desire hidden in his crimson depths? She dismissed the thought as soon as it came. Whatever Shadow desired, it certainly wasn't her. However, while the thought sound completely farfetched, she ignored it nonetheless. She had more important things to concern herself with than him.

"How many Ultimate Life Forms do you know, princess?" Shadow asked, eyes finally meeting her. Sally frowned and glared at him. Well, that killed the mood.

"And a hello to you too, Shadow. Please don't tell me _you're_ the person Rouge sent over to play doctor to me," said Sally, burying her face in her hands at the possibility. It _had _to b him. Why else would he bother to visit her?Shadow smirked, stepping inside as he closed the door behind him. He chuckled quietly, and Sally already knew that it was true.

"I am. It's not my fault that you are so horribly unprepared and doing a poor job in taking care of yourself," said Shadow, smirk widening as Sally blushed in embarrassment. Sally growled at the obvious insult, but decided to let it slide. It figures that she'd be stuck with Shadow of all people. Her heartbeat fluttered and soared at such a prospect, but she pointedly ignored it.

"Well, you know me, Shadow. Never a dull moment," she answered, trying her hardest to be civil. Shadow walked past her, their shoulder briefly touching.

"I see. Well, no need to be alarmed or worried. I assure you, you're in good hands." His voice, soft and low, didn't fail to ease her nerves and calm her down. She sighed in defeat; she knew when she was beat. Instead, she followed him into her kitchen. She knew arguing against him would prove to be a pointless cause. Besides, it wasn't like he'd actually _leave_ if she told him to. She had to admit that he was amazingly dedicated to whatever he did, keeping at it until he accomplished whatever it was that he was trying to accomplish.

"I should hope so." She shot a glance at him, staring at him for a minute before looking away. She felt herself sighing, feeling excited. She was going to spend the entire day with Shadow. Part of her didn't know what to think, and the other part of her was jumping up and down with joy on the inside.

Shadow sat his duffle bag on her table, and Sally winced at the loud, thudding sound it made. She felt her head begin to throb, and she gripped the table with one hand and pressed the other hand to her forehead, trying to ease the pain. She felt unsteady and dizzy, like the room was spinning.

Shadow noticed this and was by her side in an instant, wrapping one arm around her waist so she could lean on him as she steadied herself. He felt a stab of guilt hit him as he watched the pained look on her face that wasn't there before. Mentally, he berated himself for being so careless. He was supposed to be making her feel better, not worse.

"Are you alright, princess?" Shadow asked, not bothering to conceal the concern he felt for her well-being. She gave a shaky nod of her head, holding onto him tightly so she wouldn't lose her balance. She really didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. Why his opinion of her mattered, she didn't know. Either way, she didn't want Shadow to see her as some incompetent little girl. That simply wouldn't do.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shadow. Just a little head pain, that's all," said Sally. She felt chilly and hugged herself closer to him for warmth. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her lean frame and let her snuggle into his warmth. He could hear the faint sound of her teeth rattling.

"You're cold, which isn't a surprise, considering what you're wearing," he answered. Sally didn't bother in arguing with him. She knew when she picked out the clothes that they weren't exactly what one should wear in the winter, not unless they could handle the cold.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking when I picked them out. I guess I should go and change into something warmer," she said, her fingers tracing invisible patterns along his arms. Shadow, skilled at control, fought back the pleasant feelings that assaulted him. How was she doing this to him?

"That would be the smart thing to do, princess, and when you come back, I'll fix you something to eat and give you some medicine, ok?" Her hands now rested on his chest, absently touching the white tuft of fur on his chest. No one had ever dared to do such a thing, and even Shadow couldn't deny that it felt good.

"Sounds like a plan." She peered up at him, sapphire gazing into ruby. She wore a thoughtful expression on her face, and she smiled at him. "You know what, Shadow? You're really not that bad of a person. I mean, you can't be if you're voluntarily taking care of me, and I know it's voluntary because even Rouge lacks the power to make you do something if you truly don't want to."

Shadow smiled, which caused Sally's smile to widen. Did she really just make Shadow smile? He looked handsome when he smiled. Well, he looked handsome either way, but smiling was a good look for him. He should definitely do it more often, not that she was going to tell him such a thing. She felt embarrassed enough for thinking such thoughts.

"One minute you prepared to kick me out, and now you're thanking me. Hm, I guess I must have made some sort of positive impact on you," said Shadow, dodging the punch that came his way.

"I guess so," Sally answered, stepping out of his warm embrace. She felt odd, like she missing something, but she shrugged off the thought. "Well, I'm about to go change, and _don't_ start cooking without me. I don't miss a second of seeing the Ultimate Life Form cooking. That's too priceless of a moment to miss." She gave him a little wave good bye and went to her room. Shadow watched her go, feeling like something was missing too. He wondered what that could be, but, like Sally, he chose to ignore it.

Sally certainly was strange. She went from wanting to cut his throat out to thanking him for what he was doing. He supposed she had a change of heart, but he was glad that she did. He didn't want her to have a bad perception of him, and he was glad he was able to get her to see a more kind, gentle side of himself. Perhaps taking care of her wouldn't be as mundane and dreary as he had first assumed.

She certainly was a fiery soul and wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts, but she was a subtle, composed person as well, thinking rationally and doing whatever it is that needs to be done, though she possessed limits that he himself lacked as far as getting what they wanted. Either which way, Shadow was seeing Sally in a different light, curious about the princess. What made her tick? All in due time, he supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate them.

* * *

><p>Three<p>

Sally, now wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a large snowflake in the middle of it, black jogging pants, and black, fuzzy slippers, left her room and went back into the dining room. She felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness all because of Shadow, something she herself didn't fully comprehend. She felt herself blushing when her eyes landed on him, and she willed it to go away. The last thing she needed was for him to see her blushing.

Shadow was standing in front of the table debating on what it was he wanted to cook. His ears perked up, and he turned around, watching Sally as she leaned against the doorway of the dining room. She looked comfortable and content, and her blue eyes staring into his eyes. He gave her a small smile, and she somewhat shyly smiled back, looking away and fiddling with the strands of her hair.

"Much better, princess. Now that you're properly dressed, what would you like to eat?" Shadow asked, gesturing to the numerous items stacked neatly on the table. Sally made her way to where he was and looked at them all, trying to decided what it was that she wanted to eat. Picking up several cans and bags of food, she looked them over. Everything looked so delicious from noodles with herbs, chicken wings, and pork chops to lobster, shrimp, and ribs. She simply couldn't decide what she wanted to eat.

"Wow, Shadow, you went the extra mile for me, huh? I mean, you bought me enough groceries to last a good month or two," Sally joked, though she was flattered that Shadow went through all the trouble for her. "Unfortunately, I simply can't choose, so you can cook whatever you want," said Sally with a shrug of her shoulders. Shadow arched an eyebrow, smirking, but said nothing. He glanced at the food and picked up several bags, holding them so that Sally could see what he'd chosen.

"We're going to eat fried fish and beef and vegetable stew as the main dishes. For sides, we'll have mashed potatoes and French fries. Sounds good?" Shadow inquired.

"Ooh, my mouth's watering already. Wait, what's for dessert, because I could really go for some chocolate cookies or something," said Sally, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach in anticipation. Shadow shook his head; her appetite reminded him of Sonic's. The pair could eat an entire month's worth of food and still have room for more.

"Ok, princess, we'll have chocolate cookies for dessert. Now, while I put everything away, I need you to sit tight and rest," said Shadow, picking up several bags and taking them to her kitchen. Sally huffed and stood up, following the hedgehog. She watched as he put everything away before heading back into the dining room to grab the remaining bags, cans, and other things and put them away as well.

"Ugh, why can't I help you cook? I know how to, you know," said Sally. Shadow was at her stove, facing away from her, though she could still here him sighing as he prepared to cook their meal.

"I'm not insinuating anything of the sort, princess. You're sick, in case you've forgotten, and I'd rather you not contaminate the food with your germs," said Shadow, his voice leaving no room for argument. Sally felt like slapping herself, irritated at herself with how foolish she was behaving. Of course he didn't want her handling their food; she could get him sick too, and then they'd really be in some deep shit.

_Oh, he must think I'm some kind of idiot,_ she thought, suddenly feeling down. Shadow noticed her silence and turned around to check on her. His heart tied itself in knots when he saw how downcast and morose she looked. Walking towards her, he grabbed both of her shoulders. She jumped when he touched her, but relaxed, still not looking at her. Shadow wasn't having that, so he tilted her face upward so that she was looking at him.

"No need to look so glum, princess. It's not that I wouldn't appreciate an extra set of hands helping me because I would. However, you're not feeling well, and I refuse to put your well-being in jeopardy. Besides, I came here on the premises of taking care of you, and I will. In order for me to properly do my job, though, I need you to cooperate with me," said Shadow, trying to console her. Sally finally met his gaze, and saw concern in his eyes. Feeling her spirits brighten up, she smiled, nodding her head.

"When you're right, you're right, I suppose. Ok, Shadow. If you're doing your part, then I'll do mine," Sally agreed.

"Good. If you have a blanket or something, I advise you to wrap yourself in it to keep yourself warm. I want you to sit still and allow your body to rest so that it has time to recover. Don't stress yourself out either, and, so you won't be completely bored out of your mind, I'm willing to talk with you to pass the time," he said. The smile on her face and the happiness that shone in her eyes made him smile as she hugged him; he didn't hesitate in hugging her back, feeling like he could get used to doing things like this if it was her he was doing it with.

"I can do that," said Sally, giving him another hug before dashing off in search for a blanket. Shadow stood there for a moment, the feeling of her body pressed against his still fresh on his mind. He didn't know what he got himself into, but he was sure it would turn out for the best.

* * *

><p>"What made you want to come take care of me, Shadow? Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing because I totally do," said Sally. She was sitting at the table sipping on a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows, courtesy of Shadow. Shadow turned the fishes over to cook the other sides and stirred the pot of beef and vegetable stew.<p>

"You needed help, and I was the only one available for the job. I would never turn my back on a friend, princess," said Shadow. "It's not like you're not in good hands. I would never hurt you," Shadow said before he could stop himself, and he was grateful that Sally couldn't see his face because he was blushing. Sally smiled, a blush on her own face; his words surprised and touched her, and her heart felt… weird, like it was dancing with joy and soaring on Cloud 9.

"Aw, it's nice to know that you care so much, Shadow. I would definitely do the same for you if you ever needed it," said Sally, and she meant it. Should Shadow or any of her friends need her, she would be there fast, quick, and in a hurry. She heard Shadow chuckling in the kitchen, and she could bet he was shaking his head at her with a smile on his face.

"I know, princess. You're a very dependable person. May I ask you some questions, or am I being to forward?"  
>"Of course you can."<p>

"Alright, I was just making sure I wasn't overstepping any boundaries. How does it feel being royalty? You are a princess, and a very able princess at that. Do you enjoy the fame, fortune, and power, or does it all seem a bit too much for you?" Shadow asked, putting the pieces of freshly fried fish on a tray and putting a lid on the pot containing the beef and vegetable stew. He then proceeded to fix the mashed potatoes and French fries.

"Ooh, nice questions. Well, to answer your first question, being royalty is whatever to me. Like, I'm so indifferent towards it till it's not even funny. It's irritating if anything because sometimes I'm not sure if people want to hang with me because of my title of because of the person I am. The same thing could be said for your second question. I like what I have, I like how fortunate and blessed I am and what I can do, but sometimes it's too much," Sally answered truthfully.

"Is that why you moved to Station Square, to get away from it all?" Shadow asked, watching the French fries and mashed potatoes cook.

"That and the fact that Sonic lives down here. He's my best friend, and he's like an older brother to me. He's always looking out for me and has my best intentions at heart," said Sally, speaking fondly and highly of the blue blur. "And I have you guys too. You're all like family to me. Hey, Shadow, how did you feel about Maria?" she asked. Shadow went stiff for a moment before relaxing. It seemed like everyone knew the answer to the question, but never asked it. Sally, however, was an exception since she didn't move here until well after certain events.

"Well, princess, as you may or may not be aware of, I was created by the Doctor's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and the alien tyrannical overlord, Black Doom. He had a granddaughter named Maria Robotnik, and she was my companion for the entire time I spent on Space Colony ARK before the government terminated it. She was the first person to befriend me, and she was like an older sister to me. For a long time, I blamed myself for her death and was on the verge of destroying humanity. However, I was reminded of the promise I made to her, to protect humanity, and did just that," Shadow said.

"Who is Black Doom?" Sally asked, her curiosity piqued. Shadow took a deep breath, praying that she wouldn't judge him or think any less of him.

"As I said before, Black Doom created me. Rather, he aided Gerald Robotnik in my creation by providing some of his DNA to make me the Ultimate Lifeform. Biologically, he is technically my father, but I don't claim the fool. He tried to manipulate and control me, and I wasn't having it. He also tried to destroy the world and enslave everyone to use as means of a food and slave source for him and his army, the Black Arms, but I stopped him," said Shadow. Sally said nothing, and Shadow was afraid he scared her off or repulsed her. He heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and turned around in time to see Sally walk inside.

There were several different emotions on her face; she looked surprised, angry, worried, afraid, happy, and sad all at once; Shadow didn't know which one he should focus on. He watched as she folded her blanket and threw it on the kitchen counter. Slowly, she walked towards him, her movements deliberate. She now stood in front of him, looking him dead in the eyes. Gently, she reached forward and cupped his face in her soft hands. He marveled at how soft and sweet her touch was, and he leaned into it, eyes firmly on her.

"Shadow, I had no idea you went through such a thing! I mean, Sonic and the others would talk about it, but in hushed tones so that I couldn't hear it. I guess they knew it was your business to tell, I suppose. I've never met this Black Doom character, and I never will because, thankfully, you destroyed him and his little army, but he sounds like a complete fuck. He sounds beyond cruel and sadistic and just plain awful, and I'm glad you wiped the floor with his ass."

"You know," she continued, "I always knew you were something special, something extraordinary. I mean, I know you were basically created to be a weapon and a bribe that Professor Robotnik tried to use to win over G.U.N. and the government. I know that you've done some interesting shit in your past, that you're aggressive and aloof and cold at times, and that you don't like people getting close to you. However, while you've done some bad things, I don't think you're a bad person, not in my eyes or any of our friends' eyes either. As far as I'm concerned, you're a pretty good person." He opened his mouth to protest, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shadow, don't argue with me, and don't doubt the sincerity and truth behind my words because you and I both know that I'm right. You didn't judge me, did you? You looked past my title and got to know me, didn't you? So, of course I'm not going to judge you based on your title as the Ultimate Lifeform and past. If that's what you were so afraid of, you didn't have to be. I would never turn my back on you. Even if the world turned against you, I will always stand by your side, understand?" she asked. Shadow, stunned into speechless silence, simply nodded his head. Sally beamed at him, smiling widely.

"Great. Now that that's out of the way, let's eat because I'm starving," she said. She went to get some silverware and plates for them to use, but Shadow pulled her back. She looked at him, noticing how close they were. She willed herself not to blush, but she felt herself blushing regardless. Shadow smiled, pushing stray strands of her hair from in front of her face. His hand was holding hers while the other one rested against the small of her back. She expected him to tell her something. What she didn't expect was for him to kiss her. It was only a kiss on her cheek, and Sally couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, though she didn't know why.

"Thank you, Sally," said Shadow, letting her go. His hand was still holding hers, and they were still staring at each other, each smiling. Soon, too soon for either of their liking, he released her hand, and she stepped back, walking toward the cabinets. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss, laughing at the blush on his face.

"It's no problem, Shadow," said Sally, smiling. Shadow simply mumbled something inaudible under his breath and Sally, shaking her head, went back to the task before her. For some reason, she didn't feel nearly as bad and under the weather as she previously did. Could it be because of Shadow? She didn't know, but the thought didn't seem so hard to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters.

* * *

><p>Four<p>

"This," Sally began, pausing long enough to shovel a spoonful of creamy, thick mashed potatoes into her awaiting mouth, "is really good. Like, I'm so in love with your cooking right now, Shadow. You have no idea," said Sally, licking the remnants of food from her lips. She soon finished devouring her mashed potatoes and proceeded to tear into her beef and vegetable stew. Shadow watched on, clearly amused and oddly flattered. He never had the chance to share his culinary talents with anyone, and he was pleased that Sally seemed to enjoy it so much, if the little moans and whimpers of delights she made was anything to go by.

"No need to make such sounds, princess. With your extravagant upbringing, you must be used to dining on only the finest of foods and delicacies," said Shadow, taking a bite out of his fish. Sally humped her shoulders, bringing her bowl to her lips as she drunk down the remainder of her soap; Shadow chuckled at the little slurping sounds she made as she gulped it down. She ate with a borderline ravenousness, as if she hadn't ate in days.

"No shit, Sherlock. That means I clearly know high quality food when I taste it, and this meets the full criteria one hundred percent," said Sally, eating a handful of French fries slathered in ketchup. "Thanks for cooking me such a delicious meal, Shadow." She beamed at him, gifting him with a brilliant smile as her eyes shined with happiness. Shadow couldn't help but notice how radiant and beautiful she looked despite the fact that she was sick. He found himself smiling, something he didn't do often, back at her, allowing her to see the more open, soft side of him.

"Think nothing of it, princess. I'm more than happy to be of assistance," he said. "How are you feeling? Better?" He couldn't help but wonder how she was holding up. After all, restoring her back to full health was the reason behind him being here. A thoughtful look crossed Sally's face as she thought, bringing her mug of warm, sweet hot chocolate with marshmallows as she took several long sips from it.

"Well, I'm still sick, obviously, but it's not as bad or intense as it was before you decided to show up. I have a dull headache, I'm slightly dizzy, and I'm congested. It's nothing too terrible though." Shadow nodded, taking mental notes.

"What seems to be giving you the most trouble? From what I've seen and what you've said, it seems to be your head."

"Hm, now that you mention it, my head _has_ been taking most of the brunt of this bothersome cold. I feel warm too, because I have a slight fever, and I feel a little nauseous. I'm not about to puke my soul out or anything, but I feel the urge to vomit sometimes," Sally elaborated. Shadow, now finished with his food, stood up and walked towards her. Stooping so that they were now eye level with each other, he gently pressed a hand against her forehead, nearly pulling back. She was definitely warm, on the verge of burning hot, and his worry increased. If the fever persisted, the cold could develop into a more serious stage, i.e. the flu. What he needed to do was stop it in its tracks before it got the chance.

"I want you to finish eating and go straight to the living room and wait for me. I'll fix you some medicine to take. Your fever is worsening, and I don't want it to get any worse," said Shadow. He left before she could say anything else. Oh, how she detested how helpless she was, but there was nothing she could do to remedy such a sick feeling. She could only have faith in Shadow and do what he told her. So, she ate the rest of her food and went to her living room, sitting quietly on her couch as she patiently awaited Shadow's return.

She sat with her legs crossed and arms folded in her lap. Her gaze was focused on her window, and she watched in silent awe and childlike admiration as snowflakes, each one pretty and unique, fluttered in the air as they made their descent from the sky and to the earth. Such simplistic beauty was heartwarming and beautiful to behold. Were she not sick, she would run around and catch snowflakes on her tongue and on her hands. She would collapse in the snow and make an abundant amount of snow angels; she would gather snow in her hands and carve a perfect snowball and have a good ol' fashioned snowball fight and maybe make a snowman or two.

Instead, she was cooped inside her house trying to fight off a cold. Of all the times to come down with something, she just had to get sick now. While she wasn't feeling as awful as she initially did, she still didn't feel like a hundred percent. However, Sally had no one to blame but herself, for if she had been better prepared, she wouldn't be in the current position she now found herself in. She was irritated with herself for not being prepared because it was so unlike her.

_Live and learn,_ Sally thought, smiling dryly. Being sick wasn't _too_ bad, though. On the brighter side of things, she wasn't alone. She had Shadow keeping her company, and she was thankful for his presence because being sick alone was so boring. He was so helpful, and his attentive, sweet behavior was something that Sally found to be flattering and highly endearing. She had no idea he had such a gentle, caring side, but she was pleasantly surprised. She wondered if he was like this before when Maria and Professor Robotnik were still around. What was his early life like? She couldn't help but be curious, and perhaps she could ask him later, depending.

Sally leaned into her couch pillows, her arms now crossed across her chest. Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, and she suddenly felt extra weight on her couch.

"I brought you some tea and some medicine, princess. It should help alleviate your headache and nausea. It should also curb that fever of yours too," said Shadow, handing her the cup of tea and the little cup of medicine. Sally thanked him and took the offered items.

_Well, bottoms up,_ she thought as she downed the medicine in one gulp. She cringed slightly, but ignored the taste. She drunk her tea, enjoying the way it tasted and how it washed away the residue medicinal taste. Smacking her lips, she sighed in contentment, a strong wave of sleep crashing against her like the ocean's waves against the shores of a beach. Shadow, noticing this, took the empty cups from her hands and went to put them up; he also grabbed the blanket she left on the kitchen counter. When he came back, he saw that she was nodding off. Sitting back down beside her, he wrapped the blanket around her body.

Sally mumbled something incoherent beneath her breath and snuggled into Shadow's side: Shadow wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her closer against him, lending to her the warmth his body had to offer. Both of her arms were around him, and she laid her head right above his beating heart, letting rhythmic beats lull her into a peaceful, sweet dream.

Shadow took one end of the blanket and covered himself with it, readjusting their positions so that they were more comfortable. He laid his cheek on top of her head; closing his eyes, he fell into an equally peaceful sleep, carefully cradling Sally in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters.

* * *

><p>Five<p>

_That was one hell of a nap,_ Sally thought, a sleepy smile gracing her face. As she tried to get up, she soon found that she couldn't move at all. Puzzled, she looked up and felt her eyes widened in surprise. She was pressed against a still sound asleep Shadow whose arms were firmly wrapped around her slender frame as were her arms wrapped around him with her blanket covering them. She came to the conclusion that they had both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. She sighed in disbelief, and the smile on her face widened as she continued staring at him.

_Even while asleep, he's still manages to look handsome,_ she thought, but quickly shook her head at such a pointless thought. She had no right to be thinking such things about _Shadow_ of all people. Besides, it wasn't as if said person would even care, and she shouldn't be thinking such things about him. Shadow was in a class all his own, and Sally shouldn't be thinking about him the way she had been recently.

_I can't help the way I feel. I mean, he's been so sweet and thoughtful and attentive to me, going the extra mile and then some just to make sure I was okay. Ugh, I've never been in such a situation like this before. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know how he views me,_ Sally thought, letting out a frustrated sigh, frowning.

Shoving such thoughts in the back of her mind to sort through and deal with later, she removed her arms from around him, and, gingerly, she reached forward and touched his face, her fingers tracing invisible patterns across his tan, smooth cheek. He looked so peaceful while he slept, and his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. She could feel each steady beat his heart made, and she found an endless sea of comfort in it.

Oh, she could've stayed this way forever, just locked in his arms and snuggled in his pleasant warmth. A part of her couldn't help but long for such a thing and she was sorely tempted to stay where she was. However, she didn't want him to wake up and discover them in such a position because things would surely be awkward. So, with a heavy heart, Sally untangled herself from his arms and stood up, a cute yawn leaving her lips. She tucked the blanket more securely around Shadow and decided to let him continue sleeping; he deserved such a peaceful rest, and she hoped his dreams were sweet and pleasant.

She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. The temptation was too much for her to resist, so she gave into it. Giving him one last look, she walked away, heading to her room to take a shower and watch some television as her slipper-covered feet thudded softly against her living room floor.

* * *

><p>Shadow woke up an hour later, feeling energized and more than well-rested. He slowly sat up, pushing the blanket off of him as he stretched and yawned, letting the blood flow through his veins. It wasn't his intention to sleep so late, but he was quite worn out from earlier with him having to go grocery shopping for Sally, cooking for Sally, and giving Sally some medicine. Speaking of the princess, Shadow was curious as to where she had wandered off too.<p>

_She must have woken up before me,_ Shadow concluded, noticing the absence of her warmth and weight resting in his arms. He didn't understand why he missed cradling her inside his arms or having her near him. It was odd for him to say it, but she had grown on him. He found her to be both stimulating and easygoing. She had an aura of kindness and acceptance about her, something he had discovered quickly after he opened up to her about his past. She piqued his curiosity, and he wanted to learn more about her. However, he was unsure of how to go about such a thing.

Why did he feel so drawn to her? He never felt this way about someone before, and he felt like he was out of his element. Only she could do something like this to him, making him feel emotions that he had classified as weak and unnecessary, emotions he himself would've never thought he would succumb into. She was a breath of fresh air, a ray of bright sunshine that lit up his heart and brought happiness in his life.

Shadow stood up and folded the blanket, carrying it in his arms as he began his search for Sally. He would've appreciated it if she had at least woke him up when she had woke up, but she probably figured he wouldn't want to be disturbed.

"Princess, where are you?" Shadow called as he stood inside the doorway of the kitchen, scanning the room as he looked for her. She obviously wasn't in here, so where could she be?

_Perhaps she's in her room,_ Shadow thought. It would make sense that she would hang in there until he woke up. Maybe she was hungry. Shadow glanced at the clock to check the time, and saw that it was 8:15 P.M. She probably was hungry since she'd been asleep for three hours while he had been asleep for four. He could go for something to eat too, so he decided to cook them something to eat and let her come to him.

* * *

><p>Sally lay on her bed with an open book in her hands. Her reading lamp provided the perfect amount of light for her, and her eyes glided over each page as she read each word, a small smile on her face. Reading was one of her favorite past times, as it managed to keep her mind sharp and her imagination alive. She was reading a book of poetry with poems from celebrated poets like Emily Dickenson, Robert Frost, William Blake, and Edgar Allan Poe.<p>

Days like these reminded her of her childhood and how she spent many hours in the royal library. Books upon books littered the table she used to sit at, and one could find her buried in a book. When she was younger, her father would sit her and brother on his lap, and her mother would sit beside him with her head resting against his shoulder. He would spin them a tale of adventures and mysteries from the books in the library, and Sally owed him her love of reading.

Turning the page, she managed to read the first stanza of Robert Frost's "The Road Not Taken," when the delicious aroma of food hit her nose full force. She could feel her mouth water and her stomach growl, and she licked her lips, images of food dancing before her eyes. She took another deep breath, trying to get a read on what was behind the delicious smell.

"It smells like," Sally began, taking a deeper breath, "cookies! And they're chocolate chip too," Sally exclaimed, grinning like a little kid in a candy store. Quickly bookmarking her page, she got up and all but ran down stairs.

* * *

><p>Shadow leaned against the kitchen counter, a smirk on his face as he held up three fingers and began counting down.<p>

"Three, two, one," he finished just as Sally came storming inside the kitchen. She didn't even look at Shadow. No, her eyes zoomed in on the tray of cookies, and she felt her mouth water in delight. Not wasting time, she immediately grabbed five of them and began to eat them, sighing as their delicious chocolate flavor drizzled down her throat and into her awaiting stomach. She grabbed the cup of milk that was out beside the tray and down half of its contents before putting it down. Releasing a burp, covering her mouth, of course, she patted her stomach and licked the crumbs, chocolate, and milk off of her lips.

"That definitely hit the spot," Sally sighed, smiling in contentment. It was when she was about to help herself to seconds that she noticed Shadow. Her smile widened as she stared at him, and she suddenly felt nervous. "Oh, hi, Shadow. Um, how long have you been standing there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral. Shadow's smirk widened, and he walked over to where the tray of cookies laid and grabbed five of them.

"Why, I've been in here the entire time, princess, though it is sweet that you noticed me. I was afraid you were going to devour the entire tray of cookies for a second," Shadow teased, and Sally scowled at him, feeling even more embarrassed, though she made sure it didn't show.

"Whatever. I can't help it that I like to eat," said Sally, popping another cookie inside her mouth. "Besides, you're a killer cook, and I love your cooking. You're probably just trying to fatten me up on the down low," she said, eyeing him in playful suspicion. Shadow rolled his eyes, and Sally giggled.

"Thank you for the compliment once more, dear princess. I'm glad my cooking meets your standards. As to your second statement, I doubt it's even possible for you to keep weight on you. With the way you and Sonic eat, it's a wonder you both don't weigh well over a ton by now," said Shadow, taking a drink of his milk.

"I know, right? But, I eat right overall, and I make sure to exercise daily, so it'll be hard for me to ever truly keep weight on me. When did you wake up, Shadow? I thought you'd still be sleeping away."

"I woke up around an hour later than you, and you can imagine my worry when I woke up and you were nowhere to be found." Sally smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, a trait she had picked up from Sonic. Shadow arched an eyebrow as he gave her a pointed look.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. You were still asleep and looked so peaceful and handsome that I didn't have the heart to wake you up," said Sally. Shadow's eye were wide with surprise as were Sally's once it occurred to her what she had just said. That last bit was supposed to remain locked up inside her head, not out in the open for him to hear.

"You think I'm handsome?" Shadow asked, curious. He nearly growled in frustration when he tried to catch her gaze just for her to evade from his gaze. Sally was stubbornly staring into her glass of milk, ignoring the butterflies wreaking havoc inside of her stomach. When she refused to answer him, Shadow put down his cookies and milk and walked towards her. He cupped her face in his hand, the other one tangling itself in her auburn hair, and, with a slight hesitance, Sally's eyes found Shadow's.

"Sally, I asked you a question. Why are you so afraid of answering me?" Shadow asked, his voice low. Sally's nerves were on the wire as she continued to stare at him, and she couldn't help but wonder how they got so close to each other, but didn't want to put distance between them.

_Here goes nothing,_ Sally thought, taking a much needed breath before answering him.

"I don't know, Shadow. You make my heart skip beats and my stomach tie itself in knots. I can't help but think of you as handsome because you are. Not only that, but you're brave, thoughtful, and an amazing leader. Plus, you took time out of your day to come and take care of me, so don't blame me for liking you," Sally said, looking down so as to avoid his reaction, but Shadow wasn't having any of that.

"Look at me, Sally," Shadow murmured, and Sally lifted her head up so that she was now looking at him once more. "I'm not blaming you for your feelings, especially since I happen to share the same feelings for you. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm doing as I've never done this before, but so long as I have you helping me along the way, I'm sure we can make this work," said Shadow, giving her a happy, reassuring smile. Sally smiled back at him, truly surprised and pleased at the same time.

"I know we can," said Sally, her voice even and full of confidence. She wasn't worried about them; she knew they would be fine as long as they had each other, and Shadow was crazy if he thought he could get away from Sally Alicia Acorn.

"Can I kiss you, princess?" Shadow asked, though he was already tilting her head up and leaning forward. Sally leaned back though, putting a little distance between their lips, and laughed at Shadow's growl of annoyance.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm still sick, so if you kiss me while I'm still sick, _you're_ going to get sick, too," Sally warned, poking him playfully in his chest. Shadow shrugged his shoulders, already leaning forward again.

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, Sally. I'm not one to get sick so easily," was Shadow's reply before his lips met hers. Both of their eyes were closed as they kissed each other, arms wounding around the other as they pressed themselves closer against each other. Sally whimpered as Shadow pried her mouth open with his tongue and began exploring every nook and cranny her mouth had to offer.

Shadow broke the kiss, and both took needed gulps of air. Sally pulled him closer to her and rested her head against his, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent. She was content to be around him and have him with her. Shadow shared her feelings, wanting nothing more than to have her in his arms forever. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips, one Sally wasted no time in returning. It was just lips brushing against the other, not serious as their first kiss.

"Now that all of that junk's out of the way, how about we finish those cookies in my room while watching some TV?" Sally asked, opening one eye to take a peek at him. Shadow smiled, letting her go so that he could pick up the tray of cookies while Sally carried their glasses of milk.

"Sounds like a plan, princess," Shadow agreed as they both slowly made their way to her room, walking leisurely beside each other. One of his arms was securely wrapped around her waist, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

_Being sick, _Sally thought, smiling to herself, _definitely has its perks._


End file.
